


Restraint

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Do you want me to stop?” Taemin’s lips graze Jonghyun’s ear when the van lurches and when Jonghyun shakes his head, eyes still shut tight, he nuzzles closer and mumbles, “good boy. Hold it all in, Jonghyunnie.”





	

It starts accidentally, as many of these things do. Too many drinks and too little time to go to the bathroom at the studio because _hurry the fuck up, I have a headache and I want to go home_ \- and Jonghyun is fine with that because it’s not a long drive, but then comes the _traffic_ and fuck fuck fuck he’s going to fucking _piss_ -

“Jonghyun, hyung, Jonghyunnie! Wake up, Jonghyunnie-hyung!” Taemin’s smiling, but it’s sharp and when he shifts closer, it puts his hand high up on Jonghyun’s thigh. And while Jonghyun would usually play along - twist closer and run his fingers through Taemin’s hair, pull him close and pretend to kiss him or whisper something teasing against the shell of his ear - but he’s too concerned with not pissing his pants to do anything but weakly shove Taemin away.

When Taemin tries again, Jonghyun makes his expression pleading, eyes big and lips pouting. “Not _now,_ Tae.”

“Why not?”

Jonghyun shakes his head, bites his lip because the van goes over a dip in the road and _fuck fuck fuck-_

“Is it your head? Stomach?”

“Stomach, _fuck_ -” another bump, “I just have to pee. A lot.”

“Oh.” Taemin leans away for a few moments before coming back, curling himself into Jonghyun so his mouth is close to the shell of Jonghyun’s ear. The hand that is on Jonghyun’s inner thigh squeezes tight before coming up to rest light against Jonghyun’s lower stomach, his bladder. It makes Jonghyun hiss in a breath because _fuck,_ the words Taemin is whispering ( _come on Jonghyunnie, be a good boy for me and hold it in, you’re doing so well for me, so pretty when you’re trying to hold back, I can feel how full you are Jonghyunnie, gonna make you feel so good when we get home_ ) are making his head spin.

“Fuck, what are you-”

“Be quiet,” Taemin’s lips brush against Jonghyun’s neck as he begins to mouth against his skin, “gonna make you feel so good.”

They’re lucky they’re in the back of the van, that Kibum is up front and Minho is half asleep and Jinki is busy with his phone, they’re lucky that no one is looking back because they’ll see Jonghyun’s hips jerking up into the hand that is sneaking down from his bladder to his cock, rapidly hardening within the confines of his jeans.

“Tae-” whatever Jonghyun had been about to say is lost when Taemin presses down _hard_ on his bladder. He’s grinning against Jonghyun’s neck now and Jonghyun bites down hard on his lower lip because somehow the feeling is almost as good as when Taemin crowds him against the wall of their room and gets his hand down the front of his pants, and while he’d wanted to pee before, now he wants to be good and hold it in until Taemin says, wants to let Taemin press down and keep him dangling over the edge, wants Taemin close behind him as he finally lets go, wants Taemin to croon in his ear about how _good_ he’s being.

The hard press of Taemin’s hand leaves and Jonghyun gasps in another stilted breath, one that Taemin easily swallows with his lips. He’s _impatient_ today, sloppy and eager, and Jonghyun shudders in his seat as the van finally begins to move again. Minho glances back and barely raises a brow when he sees them like this - Jonghyun’s cheeks flush pink and he bites back another groan when Taemin mouths at his neck and stabs into his painfully full bladder.

“Do you want me to stop?” Taemin’s lips graze Jonghyun’s ear when the van lurches and when Jonghyun shakes his head, eyes still shut tight, he nuzzles closer and mumbles, “good boy. Hold it all in, Jonghyunnie.”

And Jonghyun _wants_ to say something snarky, wants to push Taemin away so he can at least ask that they stop at a rest stop, wants to take a fucking piss - but all he does is grab onto the hand that is pushing down on his stomach and hold it down more firmly, rut his hips up because _fuck -_  as much as it hurts, it feels fucking amazing and he doesn’t want this to end, whatever _this_ is.

But it does - they pull up to the dorms and Taemin drags Jonghyun out the van and straight to the bathroom, and even there, he teases. Presses Jonghyun up against the door and kisses him breathless, ignores Jonghyun’s whispered _please I need to go I’ve been so good please let me go I need to so bad_ in favor of falling to his knees and tugging Jonghyun’s hard cock from the confines of his jeans and even though Jonghyun is already more than half hard, even though he’s shaking his head furiously, Taemin lets his lips touch the tip of his cock. He doesn’t suck, not yet, just runs the head of Jonghyun’s cock against his lips like he’s putting on lipgloss.

“Can you hold it in for me?”

Jonghyun bites his lip and shakes his head, eyes wide and wet, and Taemin laughs, just a little. “Yes you can, can you be a good boy for me and hold it?”

“I-” Jonghyun cuts himself off, throat working as he swallows, “I- I want to be good for you.”

“You are good, pretty baby. So, so good for me. So hold it for just a little bit longer okay?”

“Tae, _please_ -”

“Please what, hm?”

“Can’t hold it anymore, Tae, _fuck_ just-”

“Just?”

“Let me go, _please_ I’ve been so good I want to go so bad-”

“Mm, okay. But only because you’ve been so good. Such a good boy, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun’s hips jerk forwards at the praise and he can’t help whining when Taemin lets go of him completely - but Taemin lets Jonghyun stumble over to the toilet and just when Jonghyun is ready to finally let go, Taemin’s arms come around his waist and he presses _hard_ on Jonghyun’s bladder as he murmurs, “Come on baby, let go for me, be good and let go.”

And Jonghyun _does_ \- it feels almost like an orgasm when he finally lets go and his knees buckle; Taemin’s lips press against the curve of Jonghyun’s neck just once before he slips out of the room entirely.

* * *

 

The second time isn’t a surprise or an accident - this time is after Jonghyun’s downed two bottles of water, after stripping down (in front of Taemin, of course), after a quick tease of a handjob just to keep his interest up.

They’re in the shower now; Taemin’s got Jonghyun trapped between his warm body and the cool tiles of the wall - with each time Jonghyun’s hips jerk back he can feel Taemin’s erection nudge against his hip and Taemin’s lips are hot against his neck as he says, “You’re so pretty like this, gonna make you feel so good, baby. My good baby boy, hold it just a little bit  longer okay? You’re doing so _good_.”

And Jonghyun is whining and fucking back into Taemin’s fist and now two slick fingers are inside of him and, “Please Tae please I’m gonna-” a choked gasp, “ _please_.”

“Please what, baby? Use your words.”

“I wanna _go_ , I have to go so badly Tae _please_.”

“How about this,” Taemin starts. He slips a third finger in as he speaks, covers Jonghyun’s mouth with his free hand and begins to finger Jonghyun slow and steady and deep, “I’ll fuck you until you come, and you hold it all in for me. Hm? Not gonna stop until you come, baby. And I don’t care _how_ big of a mess you make.”

A high pitched, muffled whine and Jonghyun nods, already feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. It feels like his bladder is going to burst and he doesn’t quite _mind_ , not when he has Taemin so close like this, with both hands on his hips as he begins to push in and then Taemin’s hand moves just enough so that his fingertips can press into Jonghyun’s bladder, and Jonghyun is torn between rutting forwards into his hand and back into his cock. He knows he’s not going to last long at all like this, and he doesn’t really care, not with the way Taemin is already breathing hard behind him.

“Thought about this,” Jonghyun gasps out, “thought about you fucking me like this, wanted you to-” he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, biting down on his lip because to say it out loud, to voice the thought that had plagued his mind _all fucking day_ is just…too much.

“Thought about _what?_ Use your words, Jonghyunnie, be a good boy and-”

“Thought about you fucking me and - inside, just, don’t make me say it, Tae,”

“Use your words.” Taemin squeezes and Jonghyun keens, shaking his head before mumbling,

“Thought about you filling me up, want you to - to pee inside, want you to fill me up. Tae, please, I’ve thought about it for days and I just, _please_.”

Taemin groans then, long and low as his fingers tighten spasmodically against Jonghyun’s hips. “Fuck, you’d look so pretty like that. Let me plug you up so you’ll be nice and wet for me?”

Jonghyun’s legs _buckle_ and he nods frantically, reaching back to pull Taemin closer. He’s close already - he’d been wound up all fucking _day_ with Taemin’s gaze heavy on him and now he’s _here_ and all Jonghyun wants to do is let go, but Taemin hasn’t said so and he needs to be good and hold it for Taemin-

“Tae, _please_ I need to go I want to come please please please-”

“Come for me then,” Taemin coos, one hand leaving Jonghyun’s hip to thumb at the slit, “be a good boy and come, wanna see how pretty you look when you come for me.”

And when Jonghyun does, Taemin strokes him through it and murmurs little words of praise, and when Jonghyun whines out a little _too much,_ Taemin stops and hisses as he pulls out because Jonghyun is always too sensitive for anything after he comes, and the water is beginning to grow cold but Taemin doesn’t care because Jonghyun turns around and leans against the wall, and when he says _look down_ , Taemin does and oh, _oh_. Because Jonghyun’s biting his lip and his hand is on his dick and he’s not quite jerking himself off as he’s pulling the urine from his body and Taemin can’t help biting his lip at the way it covers Jonghyun’s fingers and he doesn’t realize that he’s stepped forward until it’s running down his thighs as well - Jonghyun keens again when Taemin kisses him and covers the hand on his dick with his own. It’s dirty and messy but it’s so so _good_ , and when Jonghyun finally finishes, he’s breathing hard, shaking in Taemin’s arms.

“Shit,” he whispers, and Taemin agrees.

(Taemin carefully, gently washes Jonghyun’s body and by the time he’s done, Jonghyun is more than half asleep, so Taemin washes himself as quickly as he can before turning the water off and towelling them both dry.

“I like when you take care of me,” Jonghyun mumbles; he’s in bed, still naked because of his sleepy little grumbles when Taemin asked if he wanted pajamas, and Taemin slips in next to him after tucking him in.

Taemin doesn’t speak until he’s in bed as well, curled up with his chest against Jonghyun’s back because he knows how much Jonghyun likes being small and cute and pampered. And then, just before kissing Jonghyun’s neck just below the short hairs at the back of his neck, he mumbles, “I like taking care of you. And I love you.”

It takes him more than a few minutes to realize that what Jonghyun’s sleepily mumbled is, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

The _third_ time, it’s Taemin that starts it. Jonghyun’s noticed-but-not-really- _noticed_ that he’s been drinking more, but he doesn’t _notice_ until Kibum points out that this is the third time that Taemin’s interrupted their dance rehearsal to go pee.

(And with the looks Taemin’s been throwing him through the mirror, Jonghyun knows that it’s for one reason only - and he blushes pink when he remembers what he’d asked, what Taemin had so obviously wanted as well.)

They’re in the shower now and Jonghyun is _nervous,_ nearly jumps a mile high when Taemin touches his shoulder. His gaze is dark but it doesn’t hold its normal weight with the way his bangs fall in their face, and Jonghyun brushes his hair away before Taemin says, “I want you.”

And the implications, all the whispered promises from the night before, all the things he’d thought - a shiver runs up Jonghyun’s spine and he nods, comes closer and kisses Taemin. It’s surprisingly gentle given the implications behind Taemin’s words, and Jonghyun melts into the soft of Taemin’s lips and the warmth of his skin. Until he feels Taemin’s hands on his hips, bringing their bodies flush together and _fuck_ he’s hard.

A tentative roll of his hips has Taemin biting down on Jonghyun’s lower lip; his hands travel down to squeeze at Jonghyun’s ass and when one finger slips so easily inside, he pulls back, shock and delight in his eyes. “You-”

“I was thinking about you fucking me,” Jonghyun admits, “about you-” He still can’t say it, and settles for, “want you to fill me up.”

A shiver passes through Taemin’s body and he turns Jonghyun to face the tiles, unusually gentle as his hands travel down the length of Jonghyun’s body. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, “gorgeous like this for me, Jonghyunnie. Wanna taste you.”

Jonghyun doesn’t realize that Taemin has bent over until soft lips press a kiss to the curve of his ass. But Taemin doesn’t linger for long, standing again and rubbing the head of his cock against the furled skin of Jonghyun’s hole. “Can I-”

“Yeah, go.” Jonghyun’s used extra lube just for this, just to make sure he’s wet and ready, all for Taemin.

And it’s all the same - the slow first slide in, once for him to get used to the feeling, now so he can savor the _stretch_ , the burn that comes with being penetrated so deeply and completely, and the harsh way Taemin fucks, hands tight on Jonghyun’s hips to keep him in place. (Jonghyun likes when Taemin grinds out _you’re so small, so good for me, my good baby boy_ ). But then it’s not, because Taemin slows suddenly and his hands fumble around - one settles on Jonghyun’s cock and the other goes around his neck, not pressing, just a subtle-not-subtle threat, and when Jonghyun whines, high-pitched and needy, Taemin laughs.

“Gonna fill you up, pretty baby. Gonna make you all mine, gonna breed you. You want that, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun pushes his hips back the best he can, knees buckling from the weight of Taemin’s words, the eagerness in his voice, “Yeah _please_ Tae I’ll be so good just fuck me please-”

“I _am_ fucking you, aren’t I?” Taemin punctuates the words with a sudden sharp thrust that has Jonghyun seeing stars and calling out to a god he doesn’t believe in. He’s not holding back tonight at _all,_ gripping Jonghyun tight and fucking him hard, growling out little curses and words of praise into Jonghyun’s neck, and as much as Jonghyun loves their slower fucks, this, _this_ is his favorite. This is hard and fast and rough, this is hair pulling and name calling and bruises left behind, this is gentle kisses and soothing touches and trembling together in the after.

“Answer me,” the demand is followed by a sharp bite to Jonghyun’s shoulder and he shudders and gasps out a _yes you’re fucking me, you’re so good Taemin please I need more, god, right there-_

And as abruptly as he’d started, Taemin stops again, breaths stuttering out unevenly. “I’m gonna do it, Jonghyunnie, gonna fill you up. Okay?”

Jonghyun nods and there is a moment or two of silence before Taemin hisses out a breath and then there’s a rush of liquid heat inside and Jonghyn keens, he’s so fucking full and he never wants it to end, not even when Taemin finally finally _finally_ finishes and starts to slowly fuck back into him. “Fuck, Tae-”

“What, baby?”

“Feels so good, fuck I’m so _full_.”

“You like it?”

“So good, _fuck_.”

“Gonna plug you up, baby. Keep you nice and wet for me, you like that?”

Jonghyun bites his lip and whines when Taemin pulls out, clenching his muscles to keep it all inside, even if some does spill out. Taemin’s lips touch the small of his back and Jonghyun shivers when he says, “You’re so wet for me, pretty. Wet like you’re in heat, pretty omega.”

And _fuck_ because they’d giggled over stories like that while in bed before, but now, but _now_ \- “Alpha,” Jonghyun tries the word out and decides he _likes_ it, “Tae, please.” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but Taemin must, because he chuckles and hums before standing again, turning Jonghyun around and resting his hands on his hips. They get each other off like that, rutting against each other until Jonghyun spills, and Taemin follows. And Taemin holds Jonghyun as he comes down, legs weak and body trembling. Taemin’s whispering little words as he runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s wet hair, and when Jonghyun can finally stand on his own, they quickly wash off before towelling dry and jumping into the warmth of their bed, Jonghyun curled up in Taemin’s arms.

“That was fun,” Taemin mumbles. One of his hands fumbles to find Jonghyun’s so he can twine their fingers together, and Jonghyun hums out a quiet reply.

“Very. Is this - a thing now, then?”

“If you want it to be? I - I liked it?”

“I liked it too. I-” Jonghyun rolls over and stares Taemin in the eye, unsurety in his eyes, “I liked it a lot. I like you a lot, too.”

“Good. I’m - good. Goodnight?”

Jonghyun smiles, shy and soft before rolling over again and nuzzling back into Taemin. “Goodnight.”

 

 


End file.
